1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a digital broadcasting reception and control, and more particularly, to a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus displaying an electronic program guide (EPG) on a screen and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus compresses and transports digital video signals, digital audio signals and digital data signals. The digital data signals include program information and PSIP (program and system information protocol) information.
PSIP, that is, the Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) standard of terrestrial waves and cable digital television includes a Master Guide Table (MGT) as a basic table, a Virtual Channel Table (VCT), an Event Information Table (EIT), an Extended Time Table (ETT), a Rating Region Table (RRT) and a System Time Table (STT).
A digital broadcasting receiving apparatus provides the EPG for users according to PSIP, so that a list of channels, channel orders and each program allotted by time are displayed on an EPG screen. The digital broadcasting receiving apparatus also provides users with brief information on the selected program if the users select a channel and a program on the EPG screen. However, it is difficult for users to read and understand program information because the program information is generally made of text.